1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wire connection structure and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wire connection structure having a characteric feature at the lead-out sections arranged outside the effective display region of a display and a method of manufacturing such a structure.
2. Related Background Art
Light-emitting displays comprising organic EL elements and having a simple matrix structure are known. Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-243558 discloses such a display.
FIG. 16A of the accompanying drawings schematically illustrates a light-emitting display as disclosed in the above identified patent document. Referring to FIG. 16A, there are shown transparent electrodes (anodes) 705, a glass substrate 703, a light-emitting layer 707, a sealing box bonding region 714, metal electrodes (cathodes) 709, lead-out/connecting sections 713 and cathode lead-out sections 711.
FIG. 16B illustrates how each metal electrode 709 is connected to a cathode lead-out section 711. In FIG. 16B, reference symbol 716 denotes a high melting point metal layer while reference symbols 715 and 719 respectively denote an ITO layer and an insulating member.
The display of the above identified patent document requires a step of arranging insulating members 719. Furthermore, a metal electrode 709 is arranged on each insulating member 719 so that it can be connected to a corresponding cathode lead-out section 711 only on the top surface of the high melting point metal layer 716.
Thus, the top surface of each cathode lead-out section 711 has to be dedicated to connection with an metal electrode 709.
According to the invention, the above problem is dissolved by providing a wire connection structure comprising a third electrode and a second electrode forming a light-emitting point, the second electrode being electrically connected to a first electrode functioning as a lead-out electrode by way of an electro-conductive member, the electro-conductive member being formed either by an ink-jet method or a gas deposition method.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a wire connection structure comprising a third electrode and a second electrode forming a light-emitting point, the second electrode being electrically connected to a first electrode forming a light-emitting point by way of an electro-conductive member, the first electrode having at least top and front sides covered by the electro-conductive member at an end thereof.
In still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a wire connection structure comprising a step of forming a first electrode, a step of forming a second electrode, a step of forming a third electrode so as to form a light-emitting point with the second electrode and a step of electrically connecting the first electrode and the second electrode by means of an electro-conductive member, the step of electrically connecting the first electrode and the second electrode including arranging the electro-conductive member either by an ink-jet method or a gas deposition method.